Fragile heart
by XxCrimsonShadowxX
Summary: What did he ever hope would happen if he just left it to someone else all the time, yet the one time he tries it ends up a tragic fate.


….. Well I Decided to put this up since I've had the idea for months now and have been too lazy to do it… so yea read if ya like especially if you loved the last one I did.

Oh yea while I'm at it I would like to dedicate this chapter to Marie the Hedgecat and her wonder 3 full stories that gave me this idea so please check them out.( who ever can guess one of those 3 stories gets a special chapter to them if they care enough .)

Right enough of this time for the part most authors hate do to the disclaimer…. I do not own these characters at all just this story.

He was sitting in his usual spot on the ground next to one of his many inventions he never decided to finish after that one faithful day. No one has come to visit him much after what had happened a few months ago involving a certain egg shaped man and a small kind bunny that wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Cream why did you have to die…. you didn't deserve something so cruel." He then got up and starting to tinker with some random things still thinking about how he couldn't save her from someone he could never forgive and the only thing he could picture in his mind is the sound the gun made when it went off. "Why….. why not someone else who is horrid in the heart….why Cream." He then heard a knock at his door and didn't bother to answer since everyone had a key who knew him just about as someone came in and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Oh Tails I'm so sorry no one has come to visit you we have all been so busy lately" The pink colored hedgehog said as he she turned him around so she could see his face and gasped. "Tails you need to get some sleep you look horrible" She took his hand and started to walk him to his room when she suddenly stopped for some reason noticing she was bleeding. " Tails… why" He had just stabbed her with a piece of glass that broke off from one of his experiments and it went in pretty far as Amy fell down on the floor holding her side in pain." What has gotten into you….you would never hurt someone" He then looked at her with an expression less face and stabbed her in the same exact spot as she cried out in pain and nearly passed out from the shock. "I have no friends… only hate and despair for the one that killed her" Tails then started to walk towards his door with the shard of glass in his hand leaving Amy there to bleed out on the floor as she passed out wondering what ever happened to the sweet and kind Tails she once knew as someone else came into the room a few minutes later.

"Man I really should have checked up on him so…" The red echidna was cut off as he saw one of his closest friends on the floor lying in a pool of blood and ran over to her immediately. "Amy… Amy come on… pull yourself together…..stay with me!" His words were unheard as her body was starting to get cold so he picked her up and ran to the door only to be met by Tails. " hello knucklehead we are you heading with my prey" Knuckles looked at Tails with confusion and it cost him as Tails jammed the glass into her chest just barely missing the heart which made Knuckles fall down instantly with a rather low gasp with Amy on top of him as Tails just started to laugh at what he did. " Awwwz come on Knuckles is that all the fun you can muster" Tails then kicked him in the side hard not even caring if he had just committed murder and walked out the door not noticing a familiar blue blur speed into his house a few moments later and completely ignored the shriek he heard. "They all will get what they deserve; just you wait."

He was in a hospital pacing around the waiting room as a familiar dark hedgehog was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed equally concerned and a bat we all know and kind of love next to him with her face in her hands looking really upset. "I still can't believe Tails of all people would do this …. He is like one of the most kind hearted guys out of all of us. The blue one said as he threw his arms up obviously confused by the matter and looked at the other two who didn't respond. "I'm going to go find him and get some answers now!" he shouted a bit loud as he was stopped by the other hedgehog and tossed into a chair. "Sonic just sit down and shut up… he is obviously going through a hard time after what happened to Cream and killing the egg head didn't help."

This of course made the blue one think about the words that Knuckles told him about the look Tails had in his eyes as if uncaring, yet murderous intent could be seen off the bat. "Well what should we do about him.. it is only a matter of time before he strikes again." Before the dark one could respond the white bat stood up and started to walk towards the exit as if she had something on her mind. "I will go… you two would just end up making it worse and causing a scene." She said as she was now out of sight leaving the other two to just stare at each other then turn around and go check on their friends in question. " I hope she knows what she is doing Shadow…. We don't want her to end up like them." Sonic almost thought he heard a chuckle come from his rival and looked at him like he was mental. "You really think tails would stand a chance against a trained agent… even if Rouge is kind of out of it now she won't let herself end up like that." Sonic looked away and stared into the room that both Amy and Knuckles were in and to his surprise their beds were close together with their hands entwined as if they didn't want to let go even if they were still unconscious. "Hope you're right Shadow….. I really hope so…"

She was flying at a rather fast pace trying to locate the kitsune as fast as possible before he hurt someone else or worse and spotted him by the lake as she slowly descended down to him with her arms crossed looking calm unlike a few minutes ago. "Tails you have some explaining to do and I did not want the other two to make things worse so start talking." The one in question turned around with blood shot eyes as he stared into her eyes like he was seeing through her soul and chuckled a bit. "Now why would I need to do that bat girl; I'm not the one who is going be judged by death himself." She just stared at him as if he was someone else then was taken by surprise when he lunged forward and hugged her wrapping his arms around her waist crying into her softly. "I'm sorry Rouge I don't know what came over me honest…. It just felt..so… so good!" He cried even more as she placed on hand on his hand and rubbed it softly saying it was alright not noticing that one of his hands was reaching down towards his fur pocket that all those characters have now a days and smirked. "Really…. I always knew you were a good person Rouge" He then stabbed her in the stomach with the same blood stained glass shard he had previously used on the others. " Too bad you're a bit too good now friend" Rouge was shocked that he tricked her so easy and fell down as he started to push the shard in deeper with his foot very slow to make the pain worse. "Did you really think I would just bend to you like that out of nowhere and try to make amends for almost killing my friends; I don't think you understand who you're dealing with!" He then raised his foot up and brought it down into her side knocking her into the lake as some of the blood flew around in the air from the impact with a loud splash being heard soon after as he started to laugh like a maniac walking away with another smirk on his face. "Shadow is most likely going to kill me now after that, but sadly I don't give a FUCK!"

"What is taking her so long I knew I should have been the one to go instead." Shadow was running around rather fast without using his skating technique since he wanted to not rely on them all the time for his speed and noticed the lake was looking a different color as his eyes went wide. "He didn't….please tell me this is something else." He then launched head first into the lake not noticing a familiar fox walking away in the distance and did a bee line for the bottom of the lake as he then noticed a figure falling towards the bottom and grabbed her hand swimming back up to the surface and breathed in some air gasping a bit. "Rouge hold on don't you die on me now!" He pulled her somewhat lifeless body to the shore and started to do cpr trying to get her to breath and when it feel he opened her mouth and started to breath air into her lungs pushing her chest a bit to get the water out. "Come on Rouge BREATH!" He was about to lose it when he heard a slight cough then followed by a few more as Rouge coughed up some water and was gasping for air looking at him. "I'm…sorry Shadow he got me too" She said as he placed a finger on her lips to silence her and told her it was alright picking her up bridal style and running to the hospital as fast as he could. "Don't worry Tails is going to pay for what he has done to you all; I swear it."

Sonic couldn't believe what he had just heard as he saw Shadow speed by asking for some help while Rouge was bleeding all over the floor with nurses and doctors looking at him with shocked faces. "What happened to her Shadow!" He yelled at the dark hedgehog in a frenzy like he was about to go insane any minute as Rouge was rushed to emergency care with Shadow just standing there falling to his knees punching the floor as hard as he could. "I knew he would do something… even if I wanted to believe she could handle it… I failed her as a friend." Sonic placed a hand on his shoulder and let out a rather sad sigh. "No it is my fault for not trying to stop her in the first place; I'm his best bud so I should be the one to deal with this and should have months ago." Shadow stood up as he looked at Sonic both knowing what they had to do as they left the hospital with the same objective in mind.

When the two entered the house of their once kind and gentle friend they were met by Shadow being sent flying into the wall across the room glowing some random color as Tails was standing in front of Sonic out of nowhere with a weird gun in his hand. "How do you like my new chaos disruption beam Shadow; having a hard time moving are we." Shadow was struggling to get to his feet as his gun fell out of his hand right in front of him while Sonic just stood there looking dumbfounded and ended up being taken to the floor by Tails with the same glass shard near his throat. "Tails we can help you..just stop please for me; we are best buds remember Tails." His words were on deaf ears as Tails was about to end the Hedgehog's life when he started to hold his head with his other hand like he was in pain." N…..no Sonic….I can't….can't…hurt him….I…I KILL!" Shadow then yelled to Sonic and kicked his gun over to the blur as he grabbed it and closed his pulling the trigger as if it were automatic as silence went across the room soon after. " S….s…sonic….I'm…sorry" He then fell forward onto his best friends chest going silent as the bullet had hit his already wounded heart as Sonic just looked down at him in disbelief not trying to believe he just killed one of his friends." Tails…you were a good bud till the end" he said as he stood up with the now lifeless body in his hands shedding tears while Shadow finally managed to stand up after the beam wore off walking over to Sonic. "Sonic it had to be done…. I'm sorry" He then turned around knowing that he would want to be alone and went to go check up on the others as Sonic fell to his knees and started to cry out loud making a lot of noise to the point Shadow still heard him even after he was down the road.

Everyone that was involved in the incident had gathered a month later including some close friends and relatives as they all just stared at the casket that the once smart and proud fox they all knew lied in lifeless. No one knew what to say at first until Amy started to walk up to the podium still sobbing a bit as she looked at the others and spoke " We all knew Tails and how generous, kind, loving, and devoted he was to everyone around him no matter the situation and I hope that he will continue to do so on the other side" She then stepped down trying her hardest not to break down right there as Knuckles walked up to her and gave her a hug and went up next while she ran over and embraced Sonic who just stared at the casket being silent the entire time. "Tails…. He was a good buddy even if I couldn't understand all that scientific stuff he went on about and I hope he is having a good time over there with Cream who we also miss very much and will continue to remember them in our hearts." The people that knew Knuckles the most were surprised he could give such a speech and clapped while some started to cry even harder than before from it as he walked past Shadow giving his regards and sat down while the dark hero in turn decided to go next for him and Rouge since she was crying more than everyone there.

"Yea I know I haven't been exactly that emotional for a while with everyone , but I can say for everyone Tails was one of the best guys you could ever know in life and it pains me to see him go; especially this way…. me and Rouge send our blessings to him up there." He said pointing to the sky as he got some applause that were mostly sobbing claps and a few saying some good things over it as he stepped down and placed a hand on Amy's shoulder who was still crying next to Sonic and gave the other hedgehog a nod as he sat down next to Rouge to comfort her. "Well I guess it is my turn to send us off on this journey." Sonic said as he was now on the podium out of nowhere which startled a few people who weren't paying attention to him as he let out a long depressed sigh. "My little buddy was the best thing that could happen to a guy who was fighting robuttnik for so long in life and yea it hurts still after what I had to do in order to live and I'm sorry I couldn't find another way." He said as his eyes were starting to water from what he was saying remembering all those times Tails was there by his side. "I hope….. no I know he is having a great time with Cream where he is now and I hope I get to see him again someday in some miraculous way, but until then I will continue to protect the people that I care about as a hero just like Tails would want me to do." He then looked over at the casket with the once lively fox in it and gave it a thumbs up with one of his trademark smiles as tears ran down his face followed be him closed his eyes raising his head to the sky still smiling. "Have a great afterlife buddy and remember; you will always be my number one best bud in life…...remember."

Finally that took me about like almost an hour and a half to two hours to type off the top of my head and it wasn't that easy I tell ya. I think I did pretty good like my last story which people liked for some odd reason and I don't know why these type of stories are my good points… oh well review if you want too I'm done for now…..heh.

Oh yea I almost forgot to thank Marie the Hedgecat since one of her stories gave me the idea..so yea thank you buddy ^^.


End file.
